Harry Potter and the Elemental Order of Phoenix
by In With The Breeze
Summary: Harry and the gang in 5th year. Humor, flashbacks, Voldielocks and Cat Fights to come. r&r PLEASE!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Elemental Order of the Phoenix  
  
A/N: This fic is about Harry & co. at Hogwarts in their 5th year. You will see mainly Harry's pov but some parts will be Hermione, Ron or Ginny's pov. A/A/N: Please r&r. The more you review, the more I write. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO KILL KRUM AND CHO. Disclaimer: not mine, j.k's etc..............  
  
Chapter 1 Harry Potter sighed as he finished his Potions homework. One homework done, eight to go. He looked at his clock and saw that he had been fifteen for 3 hours without realising. Harry never really remembered his birthday, as his 'family' never gave him anything. A tapping noise then suddenly came from the window. Harry got up and opened it. Four owls soared in and put about three packages on his bed and five letters. He picked up a letter and saw that it was from Ron, his best friend. Hi Harry, How are you doing? Muggles being OK (for them?) Happy birthday, mate. Listen, I heard Mum and dad talking earlier. Fudge still doesn't believe that You-Know-Who is back, despite the fact that now the Dark Mark has been sighted five times. Hey, guess what?! Dumbledore said that you can come here on August 20th. Apparently he has to put up these charms or something. Hermione is coming then as well. See you soon. Ron. Harry put the letter to one side and then (as quietly as possible) ripped the package open. He laughed inwardly. Ron had managed to get his hands on some of Fred and George's ton-tongue-toffees and canary creams. He put those in a drawer in his desk and then picked up another letter he saw it was from Hermione. Harry, Happy Birthday. You'll never believe it! I've been made a prefect! (Actually, Harry could believe it) I thought this would come in handy so I got it for you. I can't wait to see you at Ron's on August 20th. I just hope he is over that really sad Krum thing. I didn't go to Bulgaria because I thought Krum wanted something that I didn't. I thought of us as friends. We were never really going out. Anyway, I'll see you at the Burrow. Love from Hermione. Harry opened up the present and out fell a book. (Duh, what else would Hermione get?!) The title read: 'Hexes and Jinxes: The ultimate guide.' Harry placed it on his desk. He saw a letter with a paw print on it and knew at once knew who it was from. To Harry, How are you? Has your scar hurt at all? I've signed you up for getting a months subscription for the Daily Prophet. You will get your first copy on August 1st. Have a good birthday and if the damn ******* muggles do anything owl me at once. Snuffles. Harry felt very grateful to Sirius for signing him up for the Daily Prophet. He could get all the news for himself and not hear it second hand. He opened the parcel from Sirius and found a box. He opened it and gasped. Sirius had sent him lots of things about his parents. Photos, wedding rings, letters and even their diaries. The top photo was of his parents, Sirius, Remus, Peter, (I HATE HIM!) and a three other girls. They were all in dress robes and looked extremely happy. Harry turned to another letter and saw that it was from Dumbledore. Dear Harry, I am writing to you to tell you that you may go to the Weasley residence on August 20th. I am also wishing to give you something your mother left for me to give to you for when you were fifteen. Happy Birthday. Professor A Dumbledore. Harry saw an envelope had come out of the first and picked it up. He opened it. Dearest Harry, I hope this letter can explain some things to you. You see, you aren't really a half-blood. You are a pure blood. Your Aunt Petunia is a squib. This is why she resents you, magic and I so much. Harry, I also think I should tell you, your not just a pureblood. You are the last remaining descendant of Godric Gryffindor. He is your great grandfather times about sixty. I wish I could be there with you now. I expect you look exactly like James did. Unmanageable black hair and glasses.  
  
The letter went on to say about Harry's parents' school life, their friends and lots of other things. Harry felt tears drip down his cheek. His parents had known they were going to die on that night. Apparently that had been Professor Trelawney's other real prediction. He sighed, wiped the tears away and picked up the last letter, which was from Hogwarts. Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you are one of this years Gryffindor prefects. Other prefects in your year are: Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Hufflepuff: Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Padma Patil Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson  
  
Please find a list of necessary books for this year.  
  
5th year students will require: The standard book of spells grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk Protection Spells for the intermediate grade by Bradley Sower Creatures of magic by Louisa M. Angler  
  
Other subjects will have the same books as last year. Professor M McGonagall.  
  
Harry moved all letters and presents over to his desk. It was five in the morning and he thought he should try to get some sleep before he had to do loads of chores for his Aunt and Uncle. Dudley of course, would just make trouble and blame it on Harry. Harry removed his glasses and got into bed. He couldn't believe that he had practically all of his parent's things, including their diaries. He decided that he would start to read them tomorrow, before drifting into a deep sleep filled with dreams of his parents and their great friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! Remember, the more you review, the more, I write!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Slowly the days passed. Harry was getting more and more aggravated with the Dursley's. Why did they have to be so ruddy annoying? Finally August 20th arrived. Harry went downstairs and as soon as he walked into the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon yelled at him to get it. Harry was more than willing because he knew it was for him. He ran down the hall and flung open the front door with a huge grin on his face... which turned into a frown as Harry saw none other than Hogwarts' potions master, Professor Severus Snape. "Um, Professor Snape, what are YOU doing here?" Harry asked in a bewildered voice. "I am here to escort you to Mr Weasley's house. Feel lucky that we are not at Hogwarts as you would just lost 25 points for your tone, Mr Potter. Uncle Vernon came to the door. "Who are you?" he asked rather rudely. "I" said Snape "am Mr Potter's potions master at Hogwarts. I am here to take him to Mr Weasley's house." Uncle Vernon went white, then purple. "Boy. Go and get your things and get out of my sight." He stumbled back into the kitchen. Ten seconds later, Harry heard a scream and two thumps, the first small but the second shook the windows. "Mr Potter, I suggest that you go and get all your school things." Harry ran upstairs and started to shove all his homework, presents and books into his trunk. He pocketed his wand and dragged his trunk to the top of the stairs. "Professor, do you think you could help me with my trunk please?" asked Harry, who was panting with the effort of dragging it from his room to the stairs. Snape gave an impatient sigh and went up the stairs. He pulled out his wand and muttered the 'feather-light' charm. "Thanks." Snape pulled out an empty chocolate frog package and told Harry to grab on. Harry felt the familiar jerk and then, a second later, found himself just down the road from the Burrow. "Harry! Finally your here!" Yelled Ron, running down the road, Hermione close behind him. "How are you Harry? How's Snu... Professor Snape! I didn't realise you were here." Hermione's smile faltered as she saw Snape. "I will be leaving now... thank Merlin." Snape said before disapparating. "Well, how is Snuffles?" asked Hermione. "He's OK. You will never believe what he got me for my birthday. He gave me all my parents' things. Well most of it anyway. I have more photos, clothes, their wedding rings and even... their diaries. I was going to read them when I got them but the Dursley's made me do so many chores that I barely had time to sleep." "Wow Harry. Their diaries. That could tell you so much. When were they written?" asked Hermione. "They were written from their first year to their seventh at Hogwarts. I suppose I'll look at them later. Hey, do you wanna read them with me?" Harry asked. "Wow! Could we really?" asked Ron excitedly. "Sure." said Harry. "Not right now though. Later. I want to dump my stuff." Harry bent down to pick up his trunk but found he couldn't. Snape had obviously lifted the 'Feather-light' charm. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Over the next few days Harry, Hermione and Ron started to read Lily Evans' diary. One entry from her third year went:  
  
Dear Diary James Potter asked me out today. That's right. ME. Shy unpopular Lily Evans was asked out by Quidditch player extrodinare, James Potter. I said yes obviously. Then he led me to the lake and we just talked for ages. It was lucky he had his invisibility cloak. Filch would have caught us for sure. Oh, Abby is calling. She probably wants details. That also means that Alex and Maddie want details. Oh god, no. They're gonna want to do my makeup and hair for my date with James. Noooooooooo!  
  
The trio also went to Diagon Alley where they got all their books, including for an extra subject: Advanced Muggle Studies, where they would learn muggle self defence and muggle activities. Unfortunately, they had a run in with Malfoy. Ron got so mad that Harry and Hermione couldn't hold him back anymore. He and Malfoy ended up in a full out fistfight in the Wizard Park. Ron pushed Malfoy over, pulled up his left sleeve and gasped. There, on Malfoy's arm, was the Dark Mark. Three days before term started, Bill and Charlie arrived at The Burrow. They, Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Ginny had lots of Quidditch games. The teams were as follows: Red Team = Harry, Bill, Fred and Ginny Blue Team = Charlie, Mr Weasley, George and Ron. The red team won all but one of the games, as Harry was the star seeker. Hermione usually sat on the patio, either doing homework or reading. Sometimes, she went inside and helped Mrs Weasley with preparing meals, sometimes even showing Mrs Weasley some different ones. The Weasley's had never tried pizza before, so on the last night at the Burrow, Hermione, Harry and Ron went into the village and to the local Pizza Hut. They ordered the pizza, and then sat down, waiting for it to cook. When they actually got round to eating it half an hour later, Ron declared that it was the best thing he had ever tasted. It was lucky that they had got six extra large pizzas, as there were eleven people to be fed. Dessert was home made raspberry sorbet, thanks to Hermione. Harry, Ron and Hermione were stuffed full. They went upstairs at nine to get all their school things ready but found something much worse. They all had gone into Ron's room, as they had agreed to help each other pack. A black envelope was on Harry's camp bed. He tore it open and saw none other than... the Dark Mark. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey ya'll! How ya'll doin? Soz, I'm just happy cuz skool's out till tomorrow! R&R PEEPSICKLES! (PEEPSICKLES belongs to Evil Fred Weasley aka Fi)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron all stared at the Dark Mark in horror. Then, as if they were one person all ran out of the room and down the stairs. They reached the Kitchen and burst in. "Mr Weasley? Can you come upstairs please?" asked Hermione. "Sure but why? I thought Ron was the only one who hated spiders." It's not a spider" said Harry. "Just come upstairs." The four of them went upstairs closely followed by all the other Weasleys. (Bill, Charlie, Mrs Weasley, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny.) They entered Ron's room and Mr Weasley picked up the paper. He gasped. "Bill, go down to the fire, call Dumbledore and get him to come here as quickly as possible. Charlie, get Remus and his dog here now and Molly, get all the children into the living room at once." Harry, Hermione and Ron followed the others out of Ron's room, down the stairs and into the living room. Ten minutes later, they were joined by Mr Weasley, Dumbledore, Lupin and Snuffles, in his dog form. "What's going on dad?" asked Ginny. Dumbledore spoke up. "I'm afraid you all will have to leave here tonight. It is no longer safe for you to stay here. The charms I put on the house were not enough to stop Voldemort or his followers. You will stay with Mr Lupin and his dog Snuffles tonight. They will make sure you get to Kings Cross tomorrow. I ask you now not to panic and to get your things together quickly." Slowly, everyone turned and left. They returned half an hour later and went to the Lupin residence. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next morning, at ten-forty-five, the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Lupin and Snuffles were standing by the Hogwarts Express. After a warning about detentions to Fred and George, a lecture on being careful to all of them and a mass hugging session ("Eeuuwwww! MUM!" (can you guess who said that?!)) they boarded the train. Harry, Hermione and Ron found a compartment to themselves and sat down. Hermione, as usual, stuck her head into a book. This time it was 'Creatures of magic'. Harry and Ron played wizard chess. As usual (again) Ron won every game. At one o'clock the witch who pushed the food trolley came into their compartment. Harry bought six pumpkin pasties, nine chocolate frogs, three packets of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and twelve fizzing whizbees. The trio munched in silence for a while. Suddenly they heard a crash outside. Ron got up and slowly walked to the door of the compartment. "Neville!" he called. "Why are you making so much noise?" Neville Longbottom came into the compartment. He was red in the face and panting loudly. "Malfoy... curse... just got away..." he said in a very out of breath voice. "Well, I see that Fatbutt Longbottom finally found some friends. It's Scarface, Mudblood and Weasel." came the drawling voice from the compartment door. "Sod off Malfoy. We don't want Slytherin scum like you in here. Also, we don't associate with Death Eaters." said Harry, his voice full of hatred. "Harry, really. You've seen what I do to people like him. Try it out sometime." said Hermione and with that, she got up, walked over to Malfoy, and slapped him twice on each cheek. "Never insult my friends again." She then pushed him and being the little weakling Malfoy was, he fell over and straight out of the compartment. "Wow, Hermione. That's gotta be even better than last time. I don't think he'll bother Neville or you for a while." said Ron in awe. As the afternoon went on, people came in and out of the compartment, including the Creevey brothers, Ginny, Fred, George and Lee Jordan, Parvati and Lavender, Dean, Seamus and even Cho Chang. The weird thing was, Harry didn't even like Cho anymore. Hermione thought it was because of Cedric and so Harry just agreed with her. Hermione always made sense of these things. As the trio went towards one of the horseless carriages, Hermione was pushed out of the way by Lavender and Parvati. She snorted. "They aren't going to fancy you if you wear tons of makeup and sit by them. Please, spare me from all the grossness." The sorting went well. The Gryffindor results were - Susan Ford, Dawn Smith, Melissa Reese, Alanna Wilson, Aaron Dawson, Karlos Ferrera, Sam Clarke and Gary Issacs. The feast began, Ron ate and ate and ate. He had three chicken legs, three spare ribs, two dozen potatoes,five pieces of corn on the cob, a huge pile of sage and onion stuffing, six sausages, mashed potato, lasagne and lots more. "May I have your attention please?" asked Dumbledore. "Thank you. Firstly the forest is still forbidden which two of our Gryffindor seventh years should remember. Secondly, I am delighted to tell you that Quidditch will start up again this year. One catch: Madame Hooch will be watching your Quidditch practices which leads on to my next notice. Due to Lord Voldemort's return, no student will be allowed out of the castle after six o'clock unless they are at a Quidditch match and no student must be out of the common rooms after nine thirty. If anyone is caught, there will be severe consequences. Also, Hogsmeade visits are open to all students in third year or above. Again, due to Voldemort's return, you must go in groups of three or larger. This for your own safety so I cannot stress it enough. Now, prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories and have an early night. Harry and Hermione were given the job of taking the first years to the dormitories. They gave roughly the same speech that they had been given five years ago. After a brief warning about Fred and George's tricks, they went to bed. 


End file.
